


Make Me Your Prisoner

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Set during Shadowlands, Stripping, Teasing, imprisoned, possible dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Set after their attempt to flee the Maw, Sylvanas and the Jailer have a certain brand of torment for Thrall.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Thrall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Make Me Your Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Written very spur of the moment.

Thrall grunted as he pulled on the chains binding him. The cold bite of steel, making his wrists sting. His arms began to ache from being held in one position too long. He huffs out an agitated breath.  _ How much longer was he going to wait? _

The cell he’d been housed in for  _ hours? Days? Weeks? What was time any more _ ? It hardly mattered. He shivered, his pelt had been taken from him leaving his chest more exposed than he would like. Sylvanas had smirked at him, eyeing him calculatingly. 

_ Where were the others? _ He hadn’t seen them since their failed attempt to flee. He’s been hating himself since, because all he can think about is Jaina. When he should really be more concerned for Baine. She had looked so tired and haunted. He knew she carried many ghosts, many burdens. W _ hat was she being subjected to? _

There’s movement in the corner of his eye. He pointedly ignores it. No doubt an attempt to torment him. Some ghastly illusion, some twisted image. He stares ahead.

He gasps when familiar golden hair slides into view, with the white locks interwoven. Jaina smirks up at him. Her eyes mischievous, and her smile like the cat that got the cream. He should be wary and yet all he feels is relief. She stands before him- without her staff he might add. Her eyes flicker shamelessly over his body.

Wordlessly she reaches up, and to his shock and amazement she begins  _ unlacing _ her dress. His mouth runs dry, barely able to form words, instead he makes a series of stuttering syllables. Jaina smiles reaching up and placing a finger on his lips, silencing him. _ Spirits _ , she’s so small and slight against him. Her dress falls to the ground pooling at her feet. He’s ashamed to say he lets his eyes wander all over her form.

The Lord Admiral has an amazing figure. His eyes follow her shapely curves, the swell of her breasts. Over her stomach, taunt with the discipline of her lifestyle. He swallows nervously when he catches her knowing smile.

“It’s OK, you can look as much as you want.” Jaina whispers alluringly to him, playing with her pendant, so it falls tactfully between her breasts. His eyes follow, subconsciously he licks his lips. Jaina smiles. “Oh, Thrall. Those pants seem to be  _ too _ tight.” Her hand dances over his crotch, where his cock has started to show its interest- he’s  _ only a man _ after all, and Jaina is,  _ she’s beautiful. _

Before he can even voice any sort of answer, she’s already working to unfasten his belt.  **Wait!** In alarm, he can only watch, jerking against his chains as his belt is tossed to the ground with a loud  _ clunk _ . Jaina is kneeling before him, eyes clouded with desire as she pulls down his trousers. The cold air hits his skin, causing goosebumps to rise along his thighs. He regrets his lack of undergarments.  _ Damn living in a desert! _ Jaina hums in appreciation. Eyes wide as she takes in the size of him.

_ “So big” _ She purrs, biting down on her plump bottom lip. Thrall, strains against his bonds, his cock twitches in response to her. He tries to restrain himself, but he can’t deny that he wants her.  _ He always has. _ Thrall cries out at the feeling of her teeth, scrapping lightly over his shaft. He’s grateful for his thicker hide. She moans when she reaches the bottom, locking eyes with him, and licking a stripe back up his shaft. His body shivers with anticipation. Yet somewhere in the back of his mind he hears his own voice chanting;  _ wrong, wrong, wrong. _

“Jaina, maybe  _ now _ -” He cuts himself off with a cry. Jaina nibbles on his shaft, the small sting coupled with the warmth and wetness of her lips maddening. Thrall throws his head back, muscles tensing and rippling as he tries to fight himself. They _ need _ to escape! They shouldn’t be doing this! Yet as she presses soft kisses to his cock, all the way to his flushed head, his resistance lessens. It’s like she sets every nerve alight. He groans, when that tongue of hers flickers over his head, dipping into his slit.  _ “Fuck.” _ He can’t stop himself from hissing.

He can feel her smile against him. Thrall forces himself to look down, to meet her lust filled eyes, so dark with want. Their eyes lock, and he knows he’s lost. She smirks up at him, and without breaking eye contact she sucks his head into her mouth. 

It’s strange… Not in a bad way. It’s such a foreign feeling and yet so right. Any shame he might have felt leaves him, as the Lord Admiral moans sinfully around him. The vibrations of her voice, causing him to buck against her. For a moment he’s worried he’s hurt her, but her eyes crinkle with mischief, and she swallows more of him down. He can only gasp at the sight.

Jaina works him, like she’s always known how. Like she was made to do this. She knows when to suck, when to swirl her tongue and when to use her teeth. It shouldn’t be possible, they’ve never done this before. His mind is briefly hot with jealousy, thinking of who she might have learned her technique with. But that spike fades as quickly as it came. Her soft hands caressing and fondling his balls. Cradling them as if they were the most precious thing in the world. He groans at the sensation.  _ She has no right to undo him this easily! _

Jaina pulls back, releasing his cock with a lewd ‘pop’. Thrall finds himself whimpering like a puppy at the loss of contact. Jaina laughs gently, her warm breath fanning over his trembling thighs. 

“Oh Thrall, so magnificent. I want you to fall apart for me.” She whispers against his flesh, little puffs of her breath sending tingles of pleasure through his body. He’s so sensitive to her touch. She kisses the head of his cock, a parody of a chaste kiss. Thrall shudders, letting out a low whine. With a wicked smirk, she takes him back into her mouth.

She can’t seem to fit more than a third of his shaft in her mouth, but she doesn’t let that hinder her either.  _ Oh no _ , his clever little mage takes those skilled hands of hers- she’s chilled them he can’t help but notice. Crying out in shock. His cock throbs at the contrasting sensations, the warmth of her mouth and the cool of her hands. The mix only added to his rush of pleasure. At this rate she’s going to have him coming far too quickly. He should be embarrassed but all he feels is his own growing sense of need. 

She begins flicking her wrist, sucking down hard on him as she does it. Oh! He grunts, sounding more bestial at this point. So close, he’s so close. She makes her mouth tight around him, he can’t last, not when she’s doing that with her tongue and her hands. He feels the pleasure building. Creeping up in him, the knot in his lower belly ready to snap. Jaina seems to sense this, working her hands and mouth over him quicker and quicker until he knows he’s lost.

Orgasm hits him hard. His knees buckle and he’s lucky he doesn’t dislocate his shoulders as he almost goes down. His legs shaking like a newborn calf. Jaina laughs, coughing a little as she wipes the back of her hand over her mouth. His vision is a little blurred as he tries to focus on her. His head swims in the stars, lost in the heady rush of euphoria and the smell of sex. He looks down to check on her. Realizing that he didn’t actually know if she’d had time to pull away or not. 

Jaina smiles back up at him, a few spatters of his spend adorn her chest, dripping down her breasts, but as for the rest… she grins at him. “I hope you don’t mind, it seems a shame to waste _ so _ much.” She emphasizes her point, taking a finger and scooping some come from her breasts, putting it in her mouth and sucking. She moans obscenely as if she’s sampled the best delicacy in the world. Thralls cock, already deflating, gives a small twitch at the action. He closes his eyes and lets out a weak laugh. Though when he opens his eyes, the warmth of the moment fades, replaced with the icy tendrils of fear.

_ Jaina is gone! _ There’s no trace of her, nothing to show she was ever there. Looking down he realizes he’s still dressed. Cock straining painfully against the confines of his trousers. A chilling laugh echoes from behind him.

“ _ Oh? _ So there’s _ some _ truth to the rumours after all?” Sylvanas sing songs out, voice laden with glee. Her crimson eyes burn into him wickedly. Thrall snarls, but it only makes her laugh. “Well, at least yours is the  _ sweetest _ torture. Better than the others at least…” She teases him cruelly. Dancing around him, rubbing salt into his wounds with every word.

He wants to argue with her, to threaten and berate. But she smirks, simply looking at him the way one does when they know some secret. She leans closer to him, eyes mockingly wide. “Don’t worry, _ I won’t tell _ .” She mock whispers. “It doesn’t matter anyway, you’re here till you die and then…  _ well you’ll still be here _ .” She steps back, turning her back. Walking away. Casting him one last cheshire smile from over her shoulder.

He lets his head hang. Shame burns hot in him. He closes his eyes trying to calm himself. There has to be a way out. Something rustles in the corner, and he opens his eyes, expecting to see Sylvanas.

Instead, he sees the familiar head of golden hair, interwoven with white. Jaina Proudmoore steps before him, smiling, reaching up to undo the laces of her dress.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
